The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package and a light unit.
LEDs (light emitting diodes) have been extensively used as light emitting devices. The LEDs convert electric signals into light, such as infrared ray, visible ray or ultraviolet ray, by using the characteristics of compound semiconductors.
As the light efficiency of the light emitting device has become increased, the light emitting device has been applied in various fields, such as display devices and lighting devices.